<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out into the real world by heartsuharu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530849">out into the real world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsuharu/pseuds/heartsuharu'>heartsuharu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>just the two [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Minor Spoilers from the official BNHA series, Multi, Post-Graduation, bakudeku fights, bakugo katsuki cares for midoriya izuku in his own explosive way, couples apartment, cute shintodo, fluffy shintodo, legal age, out into the real world, out of ua and into the real world, todoroki enji | endeavour atonement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsuharu/pseuds/heartsuharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoshi and Shoto had agreed on staying together as soon as they're out in the working world. Yet, there is one huge problem they have encountered, and that is finding the perfect apartment they could call their home.</p><p>Hitoshi leaned back in his chair, a sigh escaping his lips, having quite given up on this futile search. "How about we just build our own apartment from scratch instead?" Hitoshi ruffled his hair in frustration, “I swear that would be so much easier than finding a suitable unit.”</p><p>"That's…" Shoto paused to actually process and think about the suggestion before continuing, "actually a great idea!"</p><p>And thus, this marks the start of their story as adults out in the real world.</p><div class="center">
  <p>✮✭✮✭</p>
</div>this work is part of a collection that mainly focuses on shintodo moments, and it takes place after they have graduated from ua<p>the chapters can be read individually</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina/Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Monoma Neito/Utsushimi Camie, Sero Hanta/Uraraka Ochako, Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>just the two [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out into the real world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally. the long awaited update, although it's not that of the other work, but i've been working on this for soooo long, and i'm just so glad it's done and i can finally post it (even if i may or may not have looked through the ending, which i thought was rushed and i am unsatisfied with, but at this point i'm too tired to care)</p><p>but yay more excuse for me to write moments of my no. 1 otp, as well as my other crack ships that i will dedicate chapters to once in a while, esp legal age which means explicit content like cursing and nsfw scenes ;)</p><p>and yes, i’m super salty about the lack of acknowledgement in endeavour’s character development, esp those who only watched the anime 😡😡</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE ANIME SERIES AND MOVIES</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anything, Tosh?”</p><p>Shoto and Hitoshi were seated at the tables of their dorm's common area. In a few months time, they would graduate from the top hero academy in all of Japan, the prestigious UA High School, and finally become the pro heroes they've dreamt, aimed and worked to become.</p><p>However, right now, they had more urgent issues than becoming top pro heroes, and that was settling on a home they could call theirs.</p><p>Hitoshi shook his head, eyes still glued to his laptop screen as he continued his search.</p><p>The couple had agreed on staying together as soon as they're out in the working world. As far as their families are concerned, Hitoshi’s parents have never been strict with him so they were immediately agreeable and supportive of the idea. They even offered to help in their search, to which Hitoshi declined as he wanted it to be a decision made exclusively by both him and his partner only, and fundings where necessary, which Hitoshi was grateful for and promised he would repay them as soon as he could.</p><p>On the other hand, Shoto’s family, besides Endeavour, lives a good distance away from Endeavour Hero Agency, where both Shoto and Hitoshi had decided to work at once they were out of UA. It was also the company Shoto was expected to take over someday since none of his other family members had any intention of becoming heroes. Sure, he could have straight-up declined the idea, but after much thought, Shoto felt it was wiser to keep a well-established company going instead of starting from the bottom and setting a new one up since it already has its own existing resources and trusted connections. It would definitely cut him some slack from having to go through the trouble of outsourcing them himself and allow him more spare time to spend on his personal life, a great way to make up for the lack of <em>childhood days</em> he had back in the years. If he was going to inherit it, he should make the best of it!</p><p>Besides, it’s the least he could do in appreciation for his father’s efforts to patch the family back together thus far, even though it was his fault in the first place but hey (slight PSA), <strong>everybody makes mistakes, be it grave or shallow, and everyone deserves a second chance if they are willing and/or making an effort to atone for it, although rarely, but people do change</strong>. (It’s called character development, and people need to start acknowledging it!)</p><p>At the very most, he would change the company name to something else that wouldn’t remind him of his father’s once-upon-a-time obsession of being the number 1 hero, as well as make the company his own by doing so.</p><p>Which was why his mother and his siblings couldn’t refute when Shoto had told them that he wasn’t going to stay together with them when he graduates, as much as they were visibly disappointed. He could choose to live with his father ― his family wasn’t against it, except maybe Natsuo ― but Shoto decided that he wanted a private living space with Hitoshi, and they agreed that Shoto was old enough to have his own freedom and make his own decisions, which he was stripped from in his younger days. Not to mention, he’d get to see his father at work everyday, and he’d probably get sick of his face if he had to see it when he gets home from work too, if he wasn’t already.</p><p>Within the past 2 hours or so, both of them have gone through endless websites and property listings, but none of the options seemed to truly satisfy them. There was also the mutually agreed absolute requirement of it being located in either Musutafu or Tokyo to save them time on commute, and that it should be a safe and secure building that is not prone to attract the attention of villains.</p><p>Hitoshi leaned back in his chair, a sigh escaping his lips, having quite given up on this futile search. "How about we just build our own apartment from scratch instead?" Hitoshi ruffled his hair in frustration, “I swear that would be so much easier than finding a suitable unit.”</p><p>"That's…" Shoto paused to actually process and think about the suggestion before continuing, "actually a great idea!"</p><p>Hitoshi stared at Shoto like he just told him that his heat-of-the-moment-outrageous, that was meant to be more of a joke than an actual suggestion, idea was awesome. Wait, that was exactly what he said! "Are you being serious right now?"</p><p>Shoto nodded.</p><p>Hitoshi was utterly dumbfounded, unable to form a coherent sentence or get a single word out to respond. The only thing he managed to blurt out while trying to collect his thoughts was, “Where are you going to get the money?”</p><p>“My dad, of course,” Shoto stated blatantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Or at least it was to him.</p><p>“Would he even agree to it?” Hitoshi was incredulous.</p><p>Shoto just shrugged, “At this point of time, he’d even step down as a pro hero if we so ask him to, and that’s saying a lot considering the hero life is everything to him. That’s how far he’s willing to go to make up to us.” </p><p>A comfortable silence settled between them as they let their minds wander.</p><p>Until Shoto spoke up, “I think I’m going to miss this.” He gestured around him to emphasise his statement, “The dorm, our classmates...”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Hitoshi agreed mindlessly.</p><p>Then, an idea struck Shoto. He turned to Hitoshi, the action so quick and rough, Hitoshi wouldn’t be surprised if Shoto twisted his neck from it. “Why don’t we invite some of our classmates to come and stay with us?” Shoto’s eyes were sparkling with excitement just from the thought of it, and Hitoshi could never say no to those eyes even if he was going to.</p><p>He reached a hand out to rest on Shoto’s head with a light pat, “Guess we’re about to have a lot of things going for us, then.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✮✭✮✭</p>
</div><p>“Is that the last of it?” Shoto asked as he watched Hitoshi carefully display a framed photo of them taken on graduation day, huffing a breath.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hitoshi wiped his sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, “Now, let’s go see how our neighbours are doing.”</p><p>Hitoshi offered a hand for Shoto to take, which he did, as they crossed the outdoor swimming pool and sunbathing area outside their penthouse, making their way to the elevator landing on the opposite side.</p><p>“Whose apartment should we visit first?” Shoto asked just as the elevator arrived at their floor with a ‘ding’.</p><p>“How about Mina’s?” Hitoshi suggested, stepping inside the elevator.</p><p>Shoto nodded and pressed the button that led them to the sixth floor. They watched the numbers decrease as the elevator descended two floors and, with another chime of its bell, opened its doors.</p><p>The sixth floor was slightly different from the other floors. Typically, there would be two apartments per floor with their front doors on both sides as soon as you exited the elevator. However, after asking around and confirming their plans and decisions, Shoto had agreed to combine the apartments on this particular floor for the four who were going to live here.</p><p>The couple walked up to the double doors ahead of them and rang the doorbell. They could hear quarreling coming from within the apartment as they stood there, waiting for someone to open the door.</p><p>“Hey guys, come on in!” Mina chirpily greeted them as soon as she swung the door open.</p><p>They muttered a quick ‘pardon the intrusion’ as they carefully entered the house.</p><p>“How’s the moving coming along?” Hitoshi enquired as Mina brought them further into the house.</p><p>“So far so good, except for the certain disagreements along the way, as you can see,” she gestured to Eijiro, Kyouka and Denki bickering not so far away from them. “Take a seat,” she instructed when they arrived in the living room.</p><p>The two settled on the couch nearer to the window, Shoto cuddling into Hitoshi’s side, making himself comfortable before asking, “What are they arguing about?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing much, just on where we should store our first aid kit and whether we should have condoms in them,” Mina nonchalantly replied with a shrug, plopping down on the far side of the adjacent sofa.</p><p>“What?” both Shoto and Hitoshi muttered as they listened in on the ongoing dispute.</p><p>“If we’re going to have condoms in them, they should be placed in the bathroom of our master bedroom,” Denki was saying.</p><p>“Why would we have condoms in our first aid kit? Besides, they’re for emergency purposes, that’s why they should go in the kitchen ― it’s the most dangerous place in the entire house!” Kyouka objected.</p><p>“Not true, since we have Denks with us,” Mina mumbled, loud enough for only Shoto and Hitoshi to hear.</p><p>“Condoms or not, first aid kits are meant to be in the living rooms, they would be more accessible that way,” Eijiro ended off.</p><p>“Guys, can y’all stop your silly debate and get your asses over here?” Mina yelled at them, “The landlord’s here to visit us!”</p><p>“It’s not a silly debate!” the three of them retorted simultaneously while Hitoshi teased Shoto for being called ‘the landlord’, earning him a smack on his upper arm.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever, we’ll just put the first aid kit in the living room,” Mina rolled her eyes, coming to a conclusion for the sake of shutting her housemates up.</p><p>Eijiro cheered at the sound of that, making his way to the sofa. Kyouka was generally satisfied with the decision and went to sit beside Mina. Except Denki, who still hasn’t backed down entirely.</p><p>“What about the-” Denki was starting to whine when Mina cut him off without even sparing him a second glance.</p><p>“No, we’re not gonna have condoms in our first aid kit.”</p><p>Kyouka smiled up at Mina for her wise decision, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Denki pouted, flumping down onto the floor.</p><p>“So, what’s up?” Mina turned to the seated pair on the other couch in the room once everyone had settled down.</p><p>“We’re just checking in on everyone, seeing if anyone needs an extra helping hand and making sure you’re all comfortable with your new homes,” Shoto explained, never breaking eye contact with the four while busying himself with swatting at Hitoshi’s hand who couldn’t seem to keep it to himself. He ended up opting for grabbing it, tight, to at least keep it from moving any longer.</p><p>Hitoshi took the opportunity to entangle their fingers together. “Yeah, and while we’re at it,” Hitoshi piped in, his tone slowly rising like that of a gameshow host announcing the potential prizes its contestants could walk away with, “we’re formally inviting you guys to the welcome party we’ve organised for tonight!”</p><p>There was a round of applause as the audience cheered.</p><p>“It’ll be held at the pool on the roof…”</p><p>Hitoshi attempted to continue speaking to provide them with the details but was interrupted by Mina squealing in excitement and Denki crying out, “Oh my god, a pool party?!”</p><p>A slight chatter raised within the room as the four started firing questions at the two hosts ― “What time does it start?”, “What’s the dress code?” ― when Hitoshi raised a hand, a signal for them to quiet down.</p><p>“It starts at 8pm, the expected attire is either swimwear or casual wear. We’ve hired a bartender to tend to the poolside/swim-up bar. There will also be a DJ set…”</p><p>Kyouka immediately shot her hand up at the sound of that, “Ooh, can I be the DJ?”</p><p>Hitoshi and Shoto shared a look before Hitoshi shrugged, regarding Kyouka once again, “I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Sweet!”</p><p>Shoto tapped Hitoshi lightly, then his watch after successfully getting his partner’s attention.</p><p>Hitoshi nodded and stood up, Shoto following him and doing the same.</p><p>“Now that that’s done, we’ve gotta drop by the other houses before it gets late,” Hitoshi declared.</p><p>The four owners of the apartment unit sent them off with scattered ‘see you later’ and ‘looking forward to the party’.</p><p>The two made their way down the open-aired flight of stairs that ran around the elevator sides and back, going down a floor.</p><p>When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Hitoshi turned to ask Shoto, “Left or right?”</p><p>“Let’s go with right first,” Shoto answered, moving towards the mentioned apartment door.</p><p>He pressed the doorbell button and waited for someone to answer as Hitoshi walked up beside him.</p><p>“Coming!” they could barely hear Camie shout and not even a second later, the door in front of them was whipped open. “Whaddup, fam?”</p><p>“Hey, Camie, we’re just going around to see if anyone needs help moving in,” Hitoshi said.</p><p>“Oh my god, yes,” she heaved a huge sigh of relief as though a weight was lifted off of her shoulders, stepping aside to make way for them to enter, “I thought I was gonna die with the amount of books Neit’s got!”</p><p>“Where is he, anyways?” Hitoshi looked around, trying to find a shadow of a person as Camie guided them to the study room.</p><p>Camie shrugged, “He’s here, somewhere.” She wasn’t even convinced by her own words, much less expected the other two to be.</p><p>“That slacker,” Hitoshi muttered.</p><p>The study was a tidy mess, if that made sense. The piles of books covering the floor allowed little space for navigation ― Shoto and Hitoshi had to hop between them like they were playing a game of parkour to avoid stepping on the books ― but they were in neat stacks that made sorting and organising them onto the shelves easier. </p><p>When they got to categorising them, they realised the great variety of books the boy actually owns ― there were educational books related to politics, economics, science, history, psychology, arts and culture, and even recipe books.</p><p>It took surprisingly a little less than an hour for them to finally be done with all the books. Shoto dusted his hands and stretched, when he noticed two more boxes in the corner of the room. “We’ll help you with the remaining boxes too,” he offered, already opening them with Hitoshi without waiting for Camie’s response.</p><p>Camie nodded absentmindedly until she realised what Shoto had said. “Ah, wait! Not those boxes-” she tried to stop them but it was too late.</p><p>Staring back at them from within the once-sealed box were all kinds of dresses ― maid, sailor and schoolgirl uniforms, cheerleading outfits similar to those that the girls of their class wore during the sports festival in their first year at UA, and last but not least, magical girl costumes. To top it off, there were also accessories including wigs, hats, headbands and wands.</p><p>Shoto lifted up a maid outfit and stared at it quizzically.</p><p>“Do we want to know who these belong to?” Hitoshi commented, placing a headband with cat ears on Shoto’s head. He quickly assessed his boyfriend’s appearance and nodded in approval, “Maybe we can borrow them sometime.” He had a smug smile on his face as he snapped a quick picture with his phone, stifling a laugh before stacking on another maid headband and a headband with rabbit ears.</p><p>“And what would we need them for?” Shoto casually pulled the headbands off of his head, paying no mind as he dropped them back into the box as if it was an action he did everyday. Or, to be exact, it was, since Hitoshi was always pulling stunts like this whenever they went out shopping together, especially during the festive season.</p><p>Hitoshi shrugged, “To dress you up in, probably.” He then leaned down and whispered into Shoto’s ear so that only he could hear what he had to say next, “It turns me on.”</p><p>“They’re definitely not mine,” Camie commented, pulling a white and sky blue sailor outfit with a red bowtie from within the box, “I didn’t even know he had them.”</p><p>She was staring at the dress in her hands in awe, letting her mind wander far away as multiple possibilities of their existence here in their house, in this room, crossed her mind.</p><p>Just then, Neito popped his head into the room, a facial mask stuck on his face, “Are you done with the books, lo-,” he cut himself short when he saw the other two figures in the room, “What are they doing here?” His gaze then shifted to the box in front of them and his face fell in horror. “Why are you guys going through my stuff?!” he exclaimed, ripping the mask off his face and almost flinging himself onto the box, trying his best to fold the flaps and close it up in his flustered state, “Just because you’re in the better hero class doesn’t mean you get to poke your noses into everything! Why didn’t you stop them, love?!”</p><p>Camie slowly lifted her gaze, gradually regaining a sense of her surroundings and realising what was going on. She managed a small shrug and a sheepish smile as Neito snatched the dress from her hands and stuffed it back into the box, “Oopsie.”</p><p>“Guess we now know who they belong to,” Hitoshi snickered, and Neito was quick to refute.</p><p>“They’re not mine,” he huffed in frustration, finally able to seal the box back up, “they’re my cousin’s, I’m just helping her keep them here for the time being,” he explained as he pushed both boxes to the corner of the room, “It’s a long story.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you had a cousin who was around our age,” the tone in Camie's voice clearly expressed her disappointment, and it wasn’t really because she had never heard Neito mention this cousin of his before.</p><p>“Relax,” Hitoshi slung an arm around Neito’s shoulders, “It’s not like we’re going to tell anyone about them.” He gave Neito two pats on the back before adding, “Although you could have just admitted that they were yours.” </p><p>He quickly pulled his hand back, cackling as Neito chased him around the house. “I swear to God, if I don’t kill you today, Hitoshin…” Camie and Shoto could hear Neito shout.</p><p>“You know, now I’m curious what’s in the other box!” Hitoshi called back.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✮✭✮✭</p>
</div><p>After getting kicked out of Neito’s apartment, or more specifically thrown out by Camie to save their lives from a certain feral being, Hitoshi and Shoto approached the door of the apartment on the other side. Within the entire apartment complex, this was the only unit owned by a couple that was not from their school. But that’s only as of now since the last two apartments on the floor below ― the third floor ― remain empty.</p><p>Hitoshi gingerly raised a hand and hit the button that was the doorbell. There was a chime, signalling that the doorbell was working perfectly fine, but the duo did not hear any further movement in the house.</p><p>They rang the doorbell again, waiting for something, anything to happen, but it was only followed by complete silence from the other side of the door.</p><p>Hitoshi turned to Shoto and shrugged, "Guess we'll have to come back later."</p><p>They took the elevator back up, this time to the seventh floor, and noticed the front door to their left was slightly agape.</p><p>Just as they were about to approach the door, they heard a loud crash from the opposite apartment. They exchanged a look of both horror and worry before banging on the door.</p><p>“Shoto, Hitoshi,” Izuku was quick to envelope both of them in a hug as soon as he yanked the door open, “What’s up?”</p><p>“We heard a crash, is everything okay?” Hitoshi asked when Izuku pulled away, his voice laced with concern.</p><p>“Oh, well, there was a small accident, but other than that, everything’s fine!” Izuku reassured as he led them to the living room where there was a pile of clothes that toppled over, paper and stationery strewn all over the floor, and a cardboard box topped it all off. How the hell did that happen?</p><p>“It’s nothing, really!” he waved his hands in front of him, dispersing the question marks above Shoto and Hitoshi’s heads. “If only someone,” he turned to give Katsuki a death glare, “hadn’t tried to snatch the box from my hands,” the tone in his voice was one of warning and threat, “we wouldn’t find ourselves in such a situation.”</p><p>“You’re the one who wouldn’t let me unpack your stuff for you, you nerd!” Katsuki pointed an accusatory finger at Izuku.</p><p>“I told you I could do it myself. Besides, you still have your own share of boxes to deal with!” Izuku defended.</p><p>“Can we help?” Shoto offered.</p><p>“Do we look like we need your fucking help?” Katsuki spat, his natural defense mechanism they were all used to by now.</p><p>Shoto and Hitoshi just stared at the mess in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Yeah, nope, you don’t,” Hitoshi agreed, coming to the conclusion that it would be a hassle to have to deal with the scene in front of them as well as Katsuki’s smart remarks. “We’ll be off now,” he threw a wave goodbye over his shoulder as he dragged Shoto out of whatever that was he didn’t want to be caught in.</p><p>On his way out, Shoto placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder as a sign of comfort, “Good luck, Izuku.”</p><p>They proceeded to the other apartment they had originally planned to enter.</p><p>"Hello?" Hitoshi called as he pushed the door open wider. It was then that they could clearly see the state the apartment was in.</p><p>Pieces of furniture were floating in the air with streamers decorating the place.</p><p>“Having a welcome party without inviting us?” Hitoshi was quick to comment when, upon closer look, he realised they were actually streams of tape. “What’s going on here?”</p><p>“Uravity here wasn’t satisfied with the original layout,” Hanta appeared from the kitchen, nodding towards Ochaco who was standing in the middle of the room, still as a statue, in deep thought, “so we’re rearranging the furniture. She still can’t seem to make up her mind, though.”</p><p>Ochaco held up a finger at Hanta to shush him, who slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>Hanta turned to the couple that was still standing in the doorway and shrugged at them. “She gets like that every time she’s hyper focused on something,” he explained, his voice a harsh whisper.</p><p>“Do you mind if we have a quick tour around your house?” Hitoshi asked.</p><p>“Sure, right this way,” Hanta gestured for Shoto and Hitoshi to step further, deeper into the apartment, “Just be careful not to…”</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, a yelp resounded throughout the house as Hitoshi tripped over a pile of tape and fell into it.</p><p>“Can you guys keep it down-!” Ochaco began to raise her voice but she cut herself short as she burst out laughing as soon as her eyes landed on Hitoshi.</p><p>Hitoshi had tape stuck to every inch of his body and was struggling to get up, like a tortoise stuck on its back.</p><p>Hanta and Shoto couldn’t help their laughter as well.</p><p>“You look like a mummy!” Hanta managed to get out in between his fit of laughter.</p><p>After a few more tries at standing on his own, Hitoshi gave up and laid back down with an exasperated groan. “A little help?” Hitoshi mewled in a desperate plea.</p><p>His laughter having died down, Shoto offered a hand to Hitoshi, but instead of pulling himself up and out from the bunch of tape, Hitoshi pulled Shoto down to join him.</p><p>Shoto let out a scream of his own as he landed within the heap beside Hitoshi. He turned his head to give Hitoshi a death glare, who only gave him a smirk in response.</p><p>The two had managed to at least stand up when they heard a voice come from the door. </p><p>“Wow, what’s with all these floating furniture?” That was the first thing Izuku had noticed upon entering the apartment before the literal sticky mess Shoto and Hitoshi had gotten themselves in. Izuku tilted his head, confusion etched on his face, “Isn’t it too early for a Halloween party?”</p><p>Hanta briefly denied Izuku’s assumption and explained the situation to him.</p><p>“You’ve cleaned up the mess?” Shoto asked Izuku while shaking the tape off his limbs. Thankfully, he wasn’t as tangled up in its unrelenting grasp as Hitoshi was. “That was fast.”</p><p>“Nah, Kacchan said he would handle everything on his own so I just let him be.”</p><p>Hitoshi nodded slowly, partially occupied with the tape that was wound around his neck, “A great punishment, I’d say.”</p><p>Izuku shrugged, “He deserves it.” He redirected his attention back to the couches that were still hanging mid-air, “You know, this reminds me of when we fought Nine back at Nabu Island.”</p><p>“It kind of reminds me of our cultural festival concert, except we had floating people instead,” Shoto added, having gotten rid of most of the tape.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you were the one who came up with that idea,” Hitoshi piped up. “Never pictured you as the wild type,” he winked at his partner, another smirk gracing his face.</p><p>Shoto shrugged, “I honestly don’t recall how the idea popped into my head.” He reached out and casually pulled a tape from Hitoshi’s calf, who let out a cry of pain. “Guess there’s no need for you to wax these legs of yours anymore.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I never intended to wax these legs,” Hitoshi pouted, reaching down to caress the spot where he just had tape ripped off of him, “Besides, they’re sexy, regardless if they are waxed or not.”</p><p>“Speaking of the concert, I wonder if we’ll ever get to hear Kyouka’s singing again,” Ochaco reminisced.</p><p>“That... may not be impossible actually,” Hitoshi wondered aloud while removing the last of the tape.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✮✭✮✭</p>
</div><p>Returning to the remaining apartment they had failed to check on earlier, they tested ringing the doorbell again, and this time, they could hear footsteps pounding as someone rushed for the door.</p><p>"May I help you?" Shoyou asked as soon as he pulled the door open.</p><p>Hitoshi proceeded to explain the reason why they were here. He had lost count how many times he had repeated the same words — he felt like a broken recorder, or a nagging mother; they’re basically the same thing.</p><p>“But we’re already done unpacking...” Shoyou trailed off, feeling somehow guilty.</p><p>“Ah…” Hitoshi nodded understandingly.</p><p>"Who's that at the door, Shoyou?" a voice came from somewhere within the house.</p><p>"I dunno, I think it's the landlord!" Shoyou called back in response.</p><p>Hitoshi snickered at that title again, he doubted he would ever get used to it.</p><p>"What are you doing then, invite them in."</p><p>"Right," Shoyou agreed and addressed the couple who was still stuck outside the door, "Why are you standing there, come in!"</p><p>Hitoshi and Shoto stared at him, then at each other, in disbelief. There was also a hint of confusion on their faces, not really sure how they should comprehend his words and the situation, when Kenma helped to voice their thoughts, "You were the one who kept them at the door."</p><p>Hitoshi was the first to enter the apartment, Shoto trailing not far behind him. A quick look around and it was clear that Shoyou was right. The interior was simple with not many belongings in the first place.</p><p>Shoyou led the two into their living room where they found Kenma sat in front of the television, a PS4 game controller in his hands.</p><p>“Is that Biohazard?” Hitoshi queried, excitement prominent in his voice.</p><p>Kenma held up a second controller, eyes still trained on the screen in front of him, “Would you like a go?”</p><p>Hitoshi hastily scrambled across the room and grabbed the controller out of Kenma’s hand, immediately diving into the gameplay.</p><p>Shoto watched his boyfriend in amusement, “This might take a while.”</p><p>“I’m gonna grab some snacks,” Shoyou informed Shoto, which was really more like announcing, already bouncing and making his way to the kitchen before Shoto could even respond.</p><p>Shoto went to take a seat on the couch as he watched the duo engage in an intense gameplay, Hitoshi was totally hardcore and agitated, while Kenma was focused in a calm, cool and collected manner ― their difference in characters truly a sight to behold.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Shoyou returned with a bag of chips and some canned drinks, which he set down on the coffee table after tossing one at Shoto. He settled down on the couch as well, noisily opening his packet of chips and offering it to Shoto, “Want one?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Shoto put up a hand in rejection and got to opening his can of soda instead, taking a quick sip of its content before turning back to Shoyou, “We came by earlier, actually, but there was no answer. Did you guys head out?”</p><p>“Yeah, we did,” Shoto barely managed to understand Shoyou from his mouthful of chips, “Needed a break from all the unpacking.</p><p>“We also explored the neighbourhood a little,” he continued once he had swallowed his food, “and dropped by a convenience store for these,” he raised his bag of chips and the canned drink in his hands.</p><p>Shoto nodded, “So, what are your thoughts? On the apartment, the surroundings, the community…”</p><p>Shoyou popped another chip in his mouth, carefully pondering over the question before giving a reply, “I think it’s comfortable, warm and friendly.”</p><p>Shoto nodded again, and the two alternated between carrying a conversation and watching the scene of their boyfriends gaming before them, until Shoto realised the time.</p><p>“I’m sorry but we have to go now, we’ve got a welcome party to prepare for,” Shoto said, standing up. “Come on, Tosh.”</p><p>Too lost and concentrated on the game, Hitoshi hadn’t heard what Shoto had said, thus the lack of response Shoto had gotten.</p><p>“Tosh,” Shoto called, trying to get his partner’s attention but to no avail.</p><p>Shoto let out a sigh. Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p><p>Shoto went up to Hitoshi and grabbed him by the upper arm, pulling him away from the game console and towards the front door, “We need to go. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>“Aw,” Hitoshi whined. “Just a while more,” he pleaded, to which Shoto shook his head ‘no’, earning him a pout from Hitoshi who had crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“We’ll see you guys there,” Shoto said, giving a final wave to Hinata and Kenma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if i’m not wrong, biohazard is the japanese name for resident evil, but the gameplay for resident evil is not what i had in mind when i wrote the scene of kenma and hitoshi gaming together, hence it shall be a fictional local co-op rpg i came up with using the unofficial official japanese name of resident evil :3<br/>this is a longer chapter than usual, bcus it's the prologue and i had to set the story or however u call it, and yeah i'll update the tags when i actually thought of what i should add</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>